Just Kiss Her
by Wendbria
Summary: ONESHOT. Flora really likes Helia but she is to shy to tell him. So she decides to do it a little differently.


**This is in celebration of Nickelodeon's recent premiere of the Winx Club special where Flora and Helia finally meet. It's a ONESHOT hope you like it.**

**NOTICE:Now in this the girls are on earth, but Flora isn't dating Helia yet. Helia hangs out with the group sometimes but he isn't a true member. Oh and also I will now be calling her Layla, but Aisha instead now that it is how Nick with be doing it and I live in the USA.**

The Winx girls were taking down their instruments at the Frutti Music Bar. They had just finished another amazing performance. They had ended the set with their most popular song "Heart of Stone".

"Great job Bloom, you sounded amazing out there." Aisha said.

"Thanks. I think I am getting better at this whole singing thing."

"Yes you are. Everyone seems to be getting better."

"I can't wait for our next performance." Musa was putting away her guitar.

"Yeah, to bad it isn't till this weekend." Tecna put her keyboard in its case.

"True, but at least we will be doing it for a big audience." Bloom took a big swig of her water.

Flora was listening to bits and pieces of the group's conversation but her real attention was on a certain guy with shoulder length spiky dark blue hair (Helia's season 4 haircut). Right now he was sitting at a table by himself, sketching.

"I wonder what he's drawing?" Flora thought to herself.

"Hello, earth to Flora. You there?" Stella was waving her hand in front of Flora's face.

"What? Oh sorry Stella. What do you need?"

"I was asking if you wanted to join us at the bar for some smoothies?"

"Yeah sure that sounds good." Flora put her pink bass away and walked to the bar with Stella and ordered a strawberry smoothie.

Once again Flora listened to some of the girls' conversation but she was looking over to Helia again.

"Flora!"

"What?"

"Again with the space out. Why don't you go talk to him already?" Aisha asked.

"Who? Helia? No way."

"Why not? I know you like him and I am pretty sure he likes you to."

"You really think so?"

"Totally. So just go ask him how he is doing?"

"I couldn't do that. I mean we have talked a few times before but he has always been the one to start the conversation."

"Alright, but if you really want him to ask you out then you will need to show him some how that you are interested in him." Aisha took a sip of her berry smoothie.

Flora thought about what Aisha said. Aisha and Nabu were a great couple and had been going out for almost two years now. And her other friends had been going out with their boyfriends for even longer then that. Flora did feel left out of the group sometimes. Sure she would hang with Roxy but it wasn't the same as having a boyfriend.

Helia was an amazing guy. He was sweet and caring and he loved nature almost as much as she did. She had a feeling that Helia liked her but she was never brave enough to tell him her feelings. But if she wanted to get Helia to notice her there was only one way to do it.

"Hey guys I'm going to call it a day." Flora stood up to leave.

"Are you sure? We were planning on hanging with the boys a little later." Bloom asked.

"Yeah, you go have fun." Flora paid for her smoothie and headed back to the Winx's apartment.

When Flora got home she headed straight to her desk and started to write. She finally finished her song and looked at her clock. It was already 3 in the morning. The other girls must be home and went to bed. Flora changed and went to sleep.

The next mornings while the girls were eating breakfast.

"Good morning girls." Flora went to pour a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Flora. You were sure up late. When we went to bed your light was still on." Tecna took a bite of her bagel.

"Yeah, I wanted to finish the song that I was writing."

"You wrote a song?" Musa asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I know you usually write the songs. But I wanted to take a crack at it."

"Of course not Flora. That's great that you are getting into music. Can I see it?"

"Sure." Flora ran to her room and grabbed the music sheets and handed them to the girls.

They all huddled around Musa to look the song over.

"This is a great song." Aisha said.

"Yeah, but does it have to do with a certain artist that we all know?" Stella teased.

Flora had a slight blush. "Maybe."

"Well I totally think this should be our closing song at the big performance this weekend." Musa said. "But on one condition."

"What's that?" Flora asked.

"You have to sing the song."

"No way. I can't sing. Why can't we let Bloom do it? She sings all the other songs?"

Bloom shook her head. "No, I agree with Musa. This is your first song. You need to sing it."

"And I have heard you sing in the shower. You have an awesome singing voice." Aisha mentioned.

"Thanks but I am still not totally sure about this."

"How about I give you some singing lessons this week before the performance?" Musa offered.

"Well if you can do that then maybe…"

"Great, you are singing the last song."

The rest of the week Flora spent her free time with Musa getting a crash course in singing. Before she knew it, it was the night of the performance. The Frutti Music Bar was packed with people. The boys had found a table right near the stage. They had even asked Helia to join them. He was talking to the guys but he was also sketching something.

The girls went on stage and played their usual set. The crowd cheered the whole time. Soon it was time for the last song and Flora's time to shine.

"You ready?" Musa whispered to Flora.

Flora wasn't but she knew she had to do it. She simply nodded.

"So for our closing song, we have a special treat for you. Our girl Flora will be singing a song that she wrote herself." Bloom said to the crowd.

Flora saw Helia immediately look up from his sketchpad.

Bloom took Flora's bass and Flora walked up to the microphone.

"This song was written from the heart, I hope you all enjoy it."

_(Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale)_

_Kiss the girl_

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

Flora made sure to look right at Helia so he would understand the message.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(kiss the girl)_

_(oh, ohnoo..)_

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

The song ended and the crowd cheered like never before.

"Awesome job Flora. They loved the song." Aisha gave her a huge hug.

"Yeah great job. I think you should sing the songs from now on." Bloom smiled.

"I agree with Bloom and you should help write the songs from now on too." Musa chimed in.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely!" Musa and Bloom said in unison.

The girls walked off stage and were congratulated by their boyfriends each with a bouquet of roses for their girlfriends. Flora looked for Helia but didn't see him. She let out a small sigh.

"Guess he didn't like my song after all." Flora thought to herself.

"I'm going to walk the beach. See you in a little bit." Flora walked away from all the couples.

When she got to the beach, she took off her boots and left them in the sand and walked a little ways off. The sound of the waves and the slight ocean breeze were very calming.

"That was some song you sang."

Flora jolted a little from the sudden voice. When she turned around to see who spoke, "Helia."

"Hey Flora. May I join you?"

"Sure."

The two of them continued to walk in silence for a while.

"So like I said earlier that was some song."

'Thanks, I guess, I was just speaking from the heart."

"Were you really?"

"Yeah, I just started writing what I felt and soon it became a song."

"Did you have any one in specific in your mind when you wrote it?"

"Yeah I did. I just hope he understood."

"I don't think you could have made it any clearer."

Just then Helia stopped walking and turned to face Flora.

Flora was about to say something, but Helia's lips stopped her. At first she was a little surprised but then she melted into Helia's kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

When they parted, "Flora will you go out with me?"

"Yes, of course!"

The two of them started to kiss passionately again under the moonlight.

**So what did you think? This was my very first one shot. I really hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it.**

**FLORAxHELIA FOREVER!**


End file.
